vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
122707-questions-about-the-games-future
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That last line was beautiful | |} ---- ---- ---- I blame NCSoft because they killed a game that was not losing them money, nor was it teetering on the edge of making them money. CoH, according to financial reports, wasn't doing spectacular but it wasn't a failure in profit by any means. On top of that, NC has killed 6 other Western MMOs while simultaneously trying to push Korean MMOs into Western markets (with little success; played Blade & Soul or Aion lately?). They've done some shady things in the past with those titles (like the Aion "Fast Track" server bait & switch). From my POV they're not trustworthy in this market. That alone says more about my wanting to play Wildstar than anything. I enjoy this game so much I'm willing to play under a publisher who's burned me before -- twice, even. I loved Exteel. That's a different can of worms though and I'm not comfortable talking about it here. | |} ---- et voila. welcome aboard the sinking ship mate! maybe we will discover atlantis :D | |} ---- ---- they won't keep it alive on status quo. too much management time for peanuts. it goes up or it goes down. thats it. | |} ---- ---- I know the feeling of burn... And I surely can sympathize about WoW short comings (after cataclysm, never again!). I played GW2 but couldn't deal it the cash shop (hated those chest, with a passion :angry: ). And so many other games... So, yeah, I can say, without a doubt, that Wildstar is the last themepark game I will play and that is why I worry, the game has so much potential, but not so great implementation... But after so much time spent in WoW, SWG, Ultima, and seeing what they did with those games, I always stop and think if a game is worth of my time. Right now, Wildstar is the only one I WANT to play (until Crowfall comes, than I will have two ;) ), but I can't be sure if it is worthy of my time. Blah, will play it... And cry (rant) later if needed... :P henzilla, come on! What did you heard about? Tell us please! I lol'ed. Thanks man I need that! Wow man, just.. Damn! You really know your stuff! Great reading material you have there. And I thought I understood the situation well enough :P ! Thank you for your input. | |} ---- Way to fail at keeping it to yourself you're effectively saying to the forums "neener neener I know something you don't know" *sticks tongue out* | |} ---- I'd rather not as it's still new and small whispers...but if it's true pretty sure within the next few weeks we'll see an article about this. | |} ---- Oh you mean those troll infested places. | |} ---- I'm telling the forums how easy modern technology is that you can go to social media websites, type "Wildstar" and find some interesting information. | |} ---- Anyone remember Chicken Little? | |} ---- I see what you did there. | |} ---- Our world is a small once Vince, those rumours happen anyway. Devs talk with each other, even from different companies. | |} ---- I have several 'ins' in the industry and I don't discuss them in the games I play, because A: I don't want to feed the rumor mill and B: no one believes me anyway. It's easier to just keep it quiet. I know your pain, Henz. | |} ---- And I agree with that; there's no stopping the rumors. I just don't want to make things worse by mentioning names or conversations I've been a part of. | |} ----